


Welcome to the Enterprise

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Ensign Kirk, First Time, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: This is a silly one shot based on a tumblr postJim arrives on the Enterprise for the first time as a crew member and clasps Spock in greeting, without thinking, and Spock responds that they are bonded.See post here:    https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/aromantic-james-t-kirk/618743545283706880
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 82
Kudos: 433





	Welcome to the Enterprise

Jim Kirk was incredibly nervous.

He’d heard so much about the Enterprise. Had wanted to be assigned there so badly. Captain Pike was widely admired across the Fleet, and that included Jim.

When he’d been advised he was going to be given either on the Farragut or the Enterprise, he had to admit he’d done a little praying. Couldn’t hurt anyway.

He’d told his mother he was going to get either one and unsurprisingly, her stupid husband, Frank, had to weigh in with a snide remark that was something like, “Whichever one you get, you’ll likely be barely noticed anyway.”

When his best friend, Leonard “Bones” McCoy got his assignment first, and it was on the Enterprise under CMO, Phillip Boyce, Jim was jealous. He began to fear that meant he was destined to get the Farragut.

“Jim, don’t be stupid. First of all, the Enterprise doesn’t just have one slot, and I filled it.”

Jim looked at him sullenly. “You sure?”

“Pretty sure. And I’m a doctor. You’re in navigation and on the command track. Two different areas. Calm down. You’ll get the Enterprise.”

“Are you sure? Because…”

“I’m sure. Doesn’t Pike like you? Wasn’t he the one who talked you into joining? And you’ve been fairly squeaky clean since.” Bones paused. “Well. Except for reprogramming the test.”

Jim winced. “I, ah, got an accommodation for original thinking.”

“Sure. But that Vulcan who programmed the test was not pleased. And I think he’s on the Enterprise. Science officer, right?”

“Yes. Oh God, you’re right, Bones. I’m doomed to be on the Farragut.”

Bones shrugged. “Could be worse. You’ll do fine on the Farragut.”

Eyes wide, Jim stared at him. “You-you really think I’ll be there?”

“Oh hell. How should I know? Come on, let’s get a drink.”

But, fortunately, Jim had been assigned the Enterprise, after all.

And now he and Bones were about to be beamed onboard for the very first time.

Jim’s palms were sweaty, his heart was racing, and he was desperately trying to ignore Frank’s voice in his head, _“you are no one.”_

“You okay, Jim?”

He glanced at Bones. They were both wearing their uniforms. Lieutenant in blue for Bones and Ensign in gold for him. Bones got the higher rank because of his medical expertise. He was really damn smirky over it to Jim, too.

“Yeah. I’m okay. Just…” He licked his lips. “A little nervous.”

“Well, yeah. I can see that. We’re taking a big chance in this thing. Particles breaking up. No real guarantee we’ll come back in one piece. Hell, maybe I’ll have your arm and you’ll have my leg.”

“What?”

“Never mind. Chin up and let’s do this.” Bones looked at the officer manning the transporter. “Energize.”

Fortunately, they reappeared as themselves on the transporter pad on the Enterprise. He looked around for Captain Pike, but did not see him. Instead he saw the science officer, Spock, waiting and next to him was Pike’s first officer, known oddly as, Number One.

“Ensign Kirk, Lieutenant McCoy,” Number One greeted them. “Welcome aboard the Enterprise.”

They stepped down and Jim didn’t know why, crazy he supposed, he went straight over to Spock. Crazy, because they’d spoken exactly four sentences to each other previously.

He clasped Spock on the shoulder. “Mr. Spock, it’s good to see…” A weird little tingle went all the way up his arm and through his body. “Whoa, whoa. What the heck was that?” He looked at Number One. “Commander, I think you’d better have a look into that transporter. There’s apparently something wrong with it. I just got a major shock.”

Spock straightened. “Negative, Ensign. The transporter is perfectly functional. What you experienced was a spontaneous bond forming between the two of us, as we are apparently T’hy’la.”

“Spock, what…?” This from Number One.

Jim just stared at him, only vaguely aware that he still had his hand on Spock.

Spock nodded. “Indeed. By Vulcan law, we are, technically, married.”

Bones sputtered. “Technically…what?”

“Correct, Doctor. Now, Ensign Kirk, welcome to the Enterprise.”

“Uh. Thanks?”

“Allow me to show you to our quarters.”


End file.
